In a conventional star-type LAN (Local Area Network) interconnecting stations and a multi-port repeater, each station is coupled to the multi-port repeater by a UTP straight cable and to the other stations by a UTP cross cable.
The conventional star-type LAN system, however, has the problem that the system requires use of the cable such that the functions of the lines of each station match those of another station. That is, the particular cable must be prepared depending on the type of the other station to be coupled. One of the known systems has a function of reversing the functions of the lines for transmitting and receiving signals, but must be manually operated, requiring inconvenient operation.